A liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known as an example of a liquid crystal display device that includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit. The liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes side-surface emission type LEDs mounted on a circuit board that is disposed in a thinner section of a reflection sheet. Patent Document 1 describes that optical axes of the LEDs and a middle of the light guide plate with respect to the thickness direction of the light guide plate are closer to each other according to such a configuration. Therefore, efficiency of incident light from the LEDs to the light guide plate improves.